Electronic devices may include components for wireless communication. For example, smartphones may include components to communicate data both through a WiFi network connection, as well as through a cellular network connection. In some instances, electronic devices may have small footprints or sizes, and may therefore have limited space for wireless communication components, such as antennae and the like. In such electronic devices, wireless communication capabilities may be desired, regardless of a size of the electronic device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.